User talk:Sulfur/Archive2009
For older discussions, see the 2006 archives, 2007 archives, and 2008 archives. Jlandeen Sulfur I appreciate you constantly cleaning up my work. I am learning as I go, sorry if I am hurting more than I am helping. I noticed just now on my last images you cleaned up the "Riker" "Picard" links. I WILL eventually start doing that correctly haha, again im sorry I'm trying.!!--Jlandeen 13:40, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :Best way to do things is that when you are editing, use the "Preview" button. Click on the links (opening them in a new window/tab) to ensure that the links are going where you think that they should be going. Also, note that on images, the description goes before the license. Just use the same format/order that I put on your talk page. Oh, and don't put the ":" at the start of the category, else those images will not be categorized. -- sulfur 13:48, 4 January 2009 (UTC) not sure i understand what you mean by "don't put the ":" at the start of the category, else those images will not be categorized." Do you have an example?--Jlandeen 13:51, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :Load up an image. Look at the bottom of the webpage that loads. You'll see some categories listed. Edit that image with the button at the top of the webpage. You'll see that the category is in this format: ::Category:Memory Alpha images :If you put in the category in this format: ::Category:Memory Alpha images :It merely creates a link to the category, but does not categorize it. When trying to put something into a category... that's bad. When trying to say "see also here because you're looking in the wrong place", that's not so bad. :) -- sulfur 13:57, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Excellent explanation! I will make note of that.--Jlandeen 13:59, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :P.S. When responding to conversations on talk pages, indent to the same level each time. So, if you started the conversation, you don't indent in it, at all. If you're the first respondant, indent once, etc. See for details. It's not the same way every other wiki does it, but it works well here. -- sulfur 14:05, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Noted :) I was familiar with a different setup that I thought I saw being used here, where each response becomes indented with the intent of organizing the responses :) But now I know!--Jlandeen 14:17, 4 January 2009 (UTC) That telescope image I uploaded was unconventional so I didn't categorize it. I was planing to ask for its deletion when the discussion was complete on what type of scope it was. Thanks for adding some categories.--Jlandeen 00:07, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :That's what the "discussions" category is specifically for. It covers things like that. :) -- sulfur 00:13, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Good to know :)--Jlandeen 00:16, November 29, 2009 (UTC) thank you :) thanks for your cleanup of my userpage. I'm still learning all the functions of this place, so it's a little rough at times. I'm still very reliant the tips that the site gives me. --Fleurdelista 05:51, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Redirect is not proper We don't even have a source or anything saying it will be in the game, or any reason to believe plans for it to be there are finalized. That is precisely why I put it up for deletion, if you read my comments. You really should have commented yourself or something rather than deleting the discussion as well, when it pertained to your very choice of action. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:38, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :Well, the other option is to add it to the deleted pages (ie, cannot re-create) like the stuff for the new movie. In fact... that may be a better option. I'll do that now. :) -- sulfur 23:55, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Works for me. We've been getting a lot of rumors on that page covered as "ostensibly" and stuff, too, which is partly why I am so doubtful. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:04, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :Well, apparently they're putting up a "road to " thing right now that's apparently all been approved in the grand road map of the Trek story, and that's all leading into the game's release. So I'm told. :) -- sulfur 00:45, 8 January 2009 (UTC) 47 I recently added in the background section for the Voyager episode a reference to 47 which appeared on a display screen in that episode. This reference was later deleted with the explanation that we only list 47 references if they are citeable. I'm just wondering what that means, as I've never seen citations on most of the other 47 references listed. Just looking for some clarification, as I'm relatively new here. Thanks! Betasigx20 23:50, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :Those references are (slowly) being cleaned up. But the gist is... unless there's a production source that says "we meant to put this 47 in because it's a cool number" :) -- sulfur 00:37, 13 January 2009 (UTC) I see. That's too bad... I kind of enjoyed looking for the references. I'd never heard of this until I read the 47 page here at Memory Alpha, but I've been noticing them ever since. Is the goal then to eventually delete all of the references to 47 listed in the background information of the episodes? I can't imagine there are more than one or two examples where production staff specifically stated it was there, beyond what is written on the 47 page where it states it is included in "virtually every episode of all the modern series." -- Betasigx20 04:27, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Undos thanks. looks like i didn't revert far enough. — Morder 11:31, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Thank you Just wanted to say Thank You. I appreciate you fixing the pages on Memory Beta that I worked on, as well as the heads up on how to do things right the first time. Again, Thank you. – Commander Phoenix 03:47, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Edits Thanks, Sulfur. These edits are fine and correct. Nilva is a good source, believe me. ;) – Tom 00:32, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Title and name redirect policy :Moved to here... Bad user page I don't think this page or the picture on it belongs. User:LadyClump Vince 21:52, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :I agree... something not kosher seems to be going on. See "Forum:Sir Christopher A Green Esq - Lady Clump" as well. -- Renegade54 22:27, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Countdown summary Hey, Sulf. Were you planning on writing the summary for "Countdown, Number One"? If not, I can take a crack at it this weekend, time permitting. A spoiler template will be required, though, since it deals with elements from the upcoming movie. --From Andoria with Love 01:21, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :I was going to, but you're welcome to take a hit on it. :) -- sulfur 03:03, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Alrighty, I'll go ahead and do that now. Thanks :) --From Andoria with Love 19:46, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Vulcan I think that the Vulcan page needs to be edited. Namely the *Ahem* "Vulcan Posterior" picture. I would enjoy being able to read about Vulcans WITHOUT seeing a 'Vulcan Posterior' on my screen! At least someone STOP PUTTING IT BACK! I taken it off like 10 times, and it keeps coming back. Martok42 21:21, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :Stop removing it then. Add to the relevant talk page discussing rationally why it should be removed. Do note that it was on the aired version, and it is also on the DVD version of the episode. It's seen. It's in evidence. To this point, nobody has given a valid reason why it should not be there. -- sulfur 21:26, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Boeing Would you say something at Talk:747 about it please. I'm sorry, I did it too, I guess it's time to just stop the reversions/page edits until it's sorted out. See you there. --TribbleFurSuit 01:49, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :I think that it looks fine as is. It's never called a "Boeing 747", but (as far as I know) that's the only manufacturer. One simple line as to a "likely" source, which justifies the WP link to the . Without that likely correlation, the WP link starts to seem like speculation. Really, the same applies to "Spitfire", but who knew that the full name of a Spitfire was "Supermarine Spitfire"? I didn't! :) -- sulfur 01:53, 11 February 2009 (UTC) I know you think it's fine the way it is. You made it the way it is. The right place to do this is at Talk:747, where arguments against what you did were made before you did it, and where you were invited to talk about what should wind up being done. At least I explained myself there before my own reversion. --TribbleFurSuit 02:05, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :Hell, to be honest, it looked fine well before we all got involved randomly editing it again today. -- sulfur 02:12, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks a lot for your help :) Hey Sulfur. Thanks for your help with the editing guidelines and whatnot. Not sure if this is the appropriate place to voice my thanks, been using Memory Alpha for a while now (for Star Trek info); this site owns the official Star Trek Encyclopedia N times over. Got a quick question for ya: is it possible to make some edits to a page, but to have it "hidden" or in "preview" mode. i.e.: is it possible to make some edits on a page, and NOT have it go "live", but so it can wait for some pro-users (like yourself) to check it before the changes are "finalized", and the changes become live on the page? Once again, thanks! Ubcphysicsyangbo 01:07, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :Sadly, no. Alas. But have no fear, you'll improve with time. We all started poorly. :) -- sulfur 01:13, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::Hey thanks again for the useful links...will be sure to observe all the guidelines to the best of my abilities next time. Just curious though, you seem to be on Memory Alpha quite a lot eh? Hehehe. Ubcphysicsyangbo 16:27, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh btw I just went on your 'deleted pages' section and read some of the titles of either people or I guess their usernames that were deleted by you, mannnnnnn, some people are so nasty and stupid eh? And I don't understand why somebody needs to create a page on P*NIS on Memory Alpha... Ubcphysicsyangbo 16:27, 1 March 2009 (UTC) User:JKH3942 Hi, I just looked through recent changes and noticed a user who goes by JKH3942. Since I also noticed you were the one who welcomed him, I feel compelled to warn you that he maybe bad news, since he caused some trouble over at Stargate Wiki (creating nonsensical duplicated pages, posting false messages by posing as other people, blanking pages when he doesn't get his way, including from something ridiculous like someone cleaning up after him), check out his contribution list there if you feel like it. I'm not saying you should ban him right away, I'm just saying that you and others should keep an eye on him. Thanks for your time. -- Matthew R Dunn 15:42, 23 February 2009 (UTC) me too --bp 18:43, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Countdown #2 cover Hey, did I say you could leave? :-P Anyways, you wouldn't happen to have an image of the actual cover for Countdown, Number Two, would you? All I can find is the image that's on the cover, but it actually has the title on the cover. --From Andoria with Love 03:47, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Request Please temporarily autoconfirm protect my user talk page. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:28, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :Done. You have to be a registered user for the next 36hrs to post on your page. We'll see what happens after that. :) -- sulfur 18:30, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks very much :-) --OuroborosCobra talk 18:32, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Image Categories. 1. I had thought that since one could not really make out any obviously Borg things in some of the images I uploaded for ) that had Seven of Nine, it was not necessary to classify them as Borg. From your doing so I assume that that assumption was incorrect? 2. I see you classified File:Seven Finds Paris VOY One.jpg (BTW I put that one up for deletion, as I found it to be uneccessary) under Humans. This is a rather broad category, considering that a very large percentage of images on MA have at least one Human in them. Shat exactly qualifies an image for this category; a close up of a Human, a Human as central to the story the image is from, or just having at least one Human in it? – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 18:31, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :Generally, if there's a Klingon, a Romulan, and a Human, the idea would be to put it into all three categories. :) -- sulfur 00:00, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Tense I understand the reasoning behind using past tense to refer to people and events, and even agree with it, but the specific example I changed wasn't referring to an event, it was an encyclopedic statement; "A neural parasite is an alien lifeform that attach'es' itself to the nervous system of a host creature" sounds better than "A neural parasite was an alien lifeform that attach'ed' itself to..." Having it in the past tense makes little sense, as we are describing a type of animal, not a specific animal at a point in time. I'm fully willing to listen to arguments to the contrary. Captain J 23:27, 18 March 2009 (UTC) : I agree. It does sound awkward. Sorry that policy never made much sense to me either :) – Distantlycharmed 00:01, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::It may sound awkward, but it's still a was, and we do it for consistency. We tried mixing and matching before, and it was more awkward, since half the articles were present tense, half past, and some in a variety of other poorly constructed tenses. As it stands, it's the policy, it's the practice, and it's been argued ad infinitum over and over again, and we still have it. So... use it. -- sulfur 02:15, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :So you think something should be kept, even though it sounds not only awkward but also wrong, for the sake of consistency? How about requiring the use of common sense? I am sure that would be possible. Someone reading sentences like the above will think that someone made a mistake. That's what I thought when I first saw an entry like that. Anyway, no use arguing this here...not like anyone would ever think about changing anything. – Distantlycharmed 02:47, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :::Our resistance to changing certain things comes form the fact that much of the established policies on MA came after enormous debate and work, and we don't want to repeat all of that every time someone new comes along. The tense thing, for example, was one of the longest debates I remember in my entire time on Memory Alpha. We just don't want to open that can of worms again. These weren't arbitrarily arrived at. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:58, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Keep up the good work! I just have to say - I had no idea you were an admin until you merged the Bones & Leonard McCoy pages together. I'm glad that you get out there and interact with everyone, unlike many admins I've seen. Anyway, just stopped by to say keep up the good work! *thumbs up* :) -- Interrupt feed 00:45, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Carbon Why is it incomplete? Because it is not specifically referencing those episodes in the Reference section? Your comments were unclear.– Distantlycharmed 18:45, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :That's precisely it. See its talk page. -- sulfur 18:49, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :: Got it. Just wanted to make sure I guess. Thx. – Distantlycharmed 19:07, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Category:Blu-ray Discs Hey thanks! Good looking out. --The Immortal Selene 12:48, 29 March 2009 (UTC) JJ Abrams Interview Hi Sulfur, I'm on the Wikia Entertainment team and wanted to let you know about an upcoming interview between the memory-alpha community and JJ Abrams! People in the community can submit questions via talk page, Admins will determine the 10-20 best questions, we'll send the questions to Mr. Abrams, and he'll reply via email. This is a great opportunity to attract new readers and users to the wiki and should be alot of fun. More details are here: -- Karim (talk) 19:04, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Invitiation to join service record game Hey, how are you doing. I would like to invite you to take a look at a new internet game I designed. If you wuld like to play it, you can send an e-mail to stsrs@live.com. It requires as much or as little participation as you want and the records generated by the game are regularly e-mailed and can be burned to a CD when/if a character retires. I think you will truely enjoy it and I am looking for live action player. Thank you! -FC 17:49, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Possible Affiliations Hi, Sulfur. Now that this wiki is part of and is hosted by wikia, do you know if there is anything to stop we archivists from affiliating ourselves with official sites if we wanted, like with Paramount's official Star Trek one or William Shatner's, etc? For example, putting an advert on our main page for their site? Do you know whether wikia has any rules against this? --Defiant 13:14, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Multiple accounts. I had no idea I had two aaccounts still, after I lost the Chroniton accountlogin I made the Chronitons one. I log in under Chronitons ever since. :Except that you wrote something as "Chronitons" first. Then a bunch as "Chroniton", then more as "Chronitons". Sort them out. Now. -- sulfur 13:47, 21 April 2009 (UTC) How?--Chroniton 14:53, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::I think he means pick one, use it, and forget about the other one.--31dot 14:57, 21 April 2009 (UTC) This account>--Chroniton 14:59, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks I appreciate your deleting the warp cores page- I thought about it but was unsure and basically put up a deletion template to see what others thought, which you did with your action. :) --31dot 18:32, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for your completion/clean-up of Template:FeaturedPerson/21. It looks great and I appreciate it. Stekev 20:15, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Tzenkethi Edit I think we can agree on the Wolfe issue. However, why did you move the Articles of Federation line back into background? Is the novel considered an excepted bg resource?--Hribar 14:27, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :A) Apocrypha is a "sub-section" or follow-up section to BG. Shouldn't ever come before BG. :B) Since there was a single line of apocrypha, easier and cleaner to simply merge it in with the other non-canon item than to have a whole section header for a short sentence. It's a practice we use all over the place. -- sulfur 14:29, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Understood. Thanks.--Hribar 14:45, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Quick I wasn't even done writing on the talk page that I had uploaded the wrong format pic and you already had it deleted. Way more on the ball then I am. :) - Archduk3 18:14, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Just make sure that you put episode citations on all of your uploads. And if not those, at least mention where you got the image from (other than simply "startrek.com"). -- sulfur 18:18, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::Will do. - Archduk3 18:20, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :I think I found the right template for MACO mirror copyright info, so I hope that clears it up. If not, just let me know and I go back though the templates again. - Archduk3 19:26, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Grammar could not be found? Hi, Sulfur! Could you please cite your source of why you think "could be found" is not grammatically correct? I'd find it easier to accept, if I learned that "could later be found" was grammatically incorrect, but I've used "could be found" throughout my life and no-one's brought up that they have a problem with it until now. IMHO, I think your replacement term, "was found", is a bit flawed, as the word "was" brings historical fact to the sentence - like it did happen, rather than it could have happened! --Defiant 13:57, 12 June 2009 (UTC) q about tense Why is the past tense used in every article except for date/timeline ones? It sounds awkward and seems like a weird exception. Rain Thalo 17:31, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Just a thank you Hey I noticed you corrected some of my formatting errors and added a redirect for dueling pistol. Just wanted to say thanks! -- TrekFan Talk 16:48, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Forum glitch? I noticed you added the thread nav stuff that says "DO NOT REMOVE" to the forum question I asked... But the thread did not have them when I first wrote it, and I would not have removed them anyway, being an experienced wiki user. So, is this a forum glitch? Thanks, ZEM talk to me! 04:59, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks That looked kinda stupid without the actual example text eh ;-)– Cleanse 11:07, 11 August 2009 (UTC) National Amusements The system says you deleted the previous National Amusements, I just want to make sure it's OK to write a new one. - 15:19, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :Go right ahead. The last one was spam. -- sulfur 15:32, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Unfinished business... ...I believe you have some here. This baby's pushing a year... :) --Alan 14:40, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :I do, I do. *sigh* Too many other things on the todo list dammit. Again... *sigh* -- sulfur 14:45, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Templates Is there a page that list those templates? I already know about Memory Alpha:Message templates and Memory Alpha:Inline templates; I simply need my water-wings to swim in the big Memory Alpha pool. :) - 03:00, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :The edithint ones? Not as yet. Just hit up the , choose the "template" namespace, and put in "Edit" as the place to start. That should give you 'em. Whether we should have a page for 'em? Not convinced. Still not convinced on their wording! :) -- sulfur 03:03, September 23, 2009 (UTC) I was talking more about the year/month templates, I had know idea there was a month one. Though I'll use what you suggested to find more. - 03:05, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Hi, thanks for the welcome Sorry I made an edit as an unregistered user, I registered as "EHO" after making the edit to Meld. Was the 94 47 * 2 reference too obscure? I'm fine either way, I'm just trying to learn my way around. I'm watching all the Voyager episodes in order right now and am reading the memory-alpha pages afterwards. I will try to contribute reasonable edits to the canon. Thanks for any guidance. --Eho 22:24, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Question I'll ask you, since you've been here much longer than me. :) Is there any way to tell if the user 66.212.78.220 is the same as User:Kiranyrs? I only ask because both users essentially did the same thing, but the anon user did so from the Seattle Public Library. I'm wondering if it was the named user simply fooling around at the library.--31dot 22:59, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :It's the same person. But to be absolutely sure you just and request a CheckUser on the ip and the username and they'll tell you. :) — Morder (talk) 23:01, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the answer. Should we block that name too?--31dot 23:38, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :As far as I know if you block an IP it will block anyone who connects with that IP the username could change ips and still screw around but I think you're good for now. If they come back it's a simple block away :) — Morder (talk) 23:41, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thank You for helping me with my pics. Trying to get that hang of it! Sorry about the not useful names. i had no idea until a few minutes ago that i got a message from you. Thanks for helping I really appreciate it! I had no idea that you had sent me a message before. I will change that names to become more useful. Thanks for your help! Jmanyc :You should ensure that you sign your posts with ~~~~. That will automatically tag your name and a time onto them. -- sulfur 03:00, October 6, 2009 (UTC) I knew... ...I forgot a step :( Thanks...guess I should get some sleep. — Morder (talk) 10:44, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Edithints I wanted to keep the Preview and Test templates because they're in use all sorts of places and some people still use them. — Morder (talk) 18:34, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Gah. Well, undelete those two then. :P -- sulfur 18:35, October 15, 2009 (UTC) I did, though you did take care of the doc subpages. Thanks :) — Morder (talk) 18:35, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Sidebar Templates Thanks, I thought I got most of them and the few pages I checked didn't show any signs of issues. Maybe we should link to pages that utilize the full templates array of features (or make a page with them) to do proper testing. — Morder (talk) 21:19, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :Even if we did that, we'd have to actually go and 0-byte edit that page each time. But feel free to create something like that. :) -- sulfur 21:36, October 28, 2009 (UTC) I wonder about that because my testing showed changes I made by just doing a purge instead of editing so I don't think that's an issue. I think I'll make one page with all the templates anyway just to make it easy. — Morder (talk) 21:45, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :0-byte edit purge. :) -- sulfur 21:50, October 28, 2009 (UTC) &action=purge is less work :) — Morder (talk) 21:54, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Oops It didn't even occur to me to use the film link when I made my post here, thanks for fixing it! --Terran Officer 21:43, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Username linking Do you have any idea how my username and the link to it didn't show up in my talk page post on the NX page? I can't think of a way for me to not post it... --OuroborosCobra talk 06:03, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Fairly easy as one extra ~ would cause it to happen like ~~~~~ — Morder (talk) 08:58, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Interesting. I knew one too few of those could cause a username but no time stamp, didn't know one too many would cause a time stamp but no username. --OuroborosCobra talk 16:10, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Twilight Thanks for the help with the link redirects. - 16:00, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for handling the two merges. I don't really know why I put these articles for deletion instead of merging them. Thanks anyway. – Tom 19:05, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :No worries. They've just been annoying me for the last two days, so I figured... "let's treat them like the merge that should've been," and voila... all done! Less annoyance. On that front. -- sulfur 19:07, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Thank you for giving me a new goal in life Dear Sulfur, thank you so much for correcting me in so many ways...As an European,I thought I was reasonably well versed in English, well humility is good for one's soul,I guess:):)...I'll strive to one day write an article that does not need your attention. Thank you again for your patience. With the utmost regards,--Sennim 19:56, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :Well, some of it is also particulars that we have here at Memory Alpha in terms of writing styles. One of the big things to be careful of is the use of tenses. Avoid use of the conditional at all costs. It's a bad tense to use, and reads as very juvenile (sadly, many journalists still have not realized this). From MA:POV (since the writeup there is a very good example of the usage): ::The tense that should be used is simple past tense. Usage of the conditional is incorrect, such as: :::"Later, Voyager would encounter an automated missile that had been reprogrammed by Torres while she was still in the Maquis." ::This sentence should be structured as: :::"Later, Voyager encountered an automated missile that had been reprogrammed by Torres while she was still in the Maquis." ::The proper, and indeed only, use of the conditional is with an if-then type syntax, such as: :::"The new prototype that Torres had created would have allowed the Pralor robots to win their war against the Cravic robots." ::In that example, the robots "would" have been able to do something, if something else had happened – in this case, if Torres had allowed them to. :Does that make sense? -- sulfur 20:06, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Definitly, it does make sense. Unfortunately when I'm in the "zone" I kind of forget this. I am guessing I, me not being Anglo-Saxon of birth, am very prone to fall into this trap very easily. But to be honest English grammar has always escaped me somewhat at high school, I have always used the language in an intuitive way. I'll try to take this into consideration, no promises though, I'll most likely slip up from time to time--Sennim 20:17, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Image move request Hi there, thanks for the reminder. Could you move "File:An engineering room on USS Enterprise (alternate reality).jpg" for me? I rewatched the film and realized it was the torpedo bay. – Alientraveller 19:07, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Done. -- sulfur 19:51, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Example in manual of style Memory Alpha:Manual of Style#Quotations "Punctuation marks should be placed inside of the quotation marks, unless the quotation marks surround a title (ie, episode, comic, etc), as shown in the second example above." I glanced over the MoS to get a better feel for it, but was puzzled by this sentence because there appears to be no such quotes around a title in an above example. It wasn't lost in history, because I don't see any when you edited it either (diff), unless I'm missing something. PS Thanks for the help on File:Cardassian orphanage.jpg. I didn't realise most people's last names are disambiguated/redirected to full ones. Setacourse 11:51, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Fixed the examples. There was one somewhere along the way in history, but no idea where it went. I added an example 3 now. :) :In terms of last names -- we've taken the approach to disambig every last name and not redirect any of them to the "full name", especially since everyone has a family that was mentioned onscreen somewhere along the way. -- sulfur 12:06, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Cool. By redirect, I meant "Garak", as a possibly rare example where we know his full name but no family with that name. Setacourse 21:24, November 18, 2009 (UTC) UK comics Thanks for picking up where I left off on the UK comics articles. I often wish I had time to complete reading the stories and writing about them. Hope they are as much fun for you as they were for me! -- Connor Cabal 00:45, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :I must admit... they're terrible! Some are amusing, but wow... dreadful for the most part. :) I'm hoping to get up to #24 done tonight before bed, leaving just the Valiant/TV21 stories. But... we'll see. Part of the motivation was to get them off of the "most wanted" list and to just get them finished off. :As an aside, is the "Jupiter" thing an ongoing gag? -- sulfur 00:48, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Jupiter is Serious Business! I think all the strips belong to the time they were written. Unlikely anyone working on them had seen the show, and they were done as stereotypical SF. I thought they were a blast, but it's not everyone's cup of tea. As an aside, when I saw Abrams' Trek, I immediately thought it was a lot like the UK comics, with their militarized portrayal of Starfleet. -- Connor Cabal 11:29, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :That Jupiter thing is amusing. Although, I felt obliged to do this when I came across it. Didn't quite make 24 last night. 22. Ran out of time doing other stuff. Alas. -- sulfur 11:49, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Wikia's Fall 2009 Update keeps giving me the new messages bar I'm continually getting the "new messages" bar. I've read Wikia's Fall 2009 Update and clicked on the "Dismiss this message" link multiple times but it did nothing, which I presume is the reason for the constant new messages bar. The last change to my talk page was Nov 21. I've tried hard refreshing pages and visiting pages I've never visited. The Wikia Update is not there when I click "my talk" (User_talk:Setacourse), but it's there when I click the new messages bar http://memory-alpha.org/index.php?title=User_talk:Setacourse&redirect=no. I think this is a bug, and MA:TF says "Bug reports should be forwarded to one of the administrators." Setacourse 18:38, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :It is a known issue. Try logging out and logging in again. -- sulfur 18:54, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::That worked. Thank you. Setacourse 19:22, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Deletion question I ask this after seeing your deletion of USS Minneapolis(which I totally support)- I wonder how that is different from something like Hutet-class in that we just deleted the former article, but seem to be heading towards merging the latter- I'm wondering what the difference is, not to criticize anyone, but to guide my future actions. Thanks--31dot 19:08, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :When they're poorly written and state "I'd write more but the NDA agreement those bastards have on a closed beta doesn't let me"... then well, nothing should be there at all. Heh. -- sulfur 19:14, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Thank you- that's exactly what I was looking for.--31dot 19:14, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :The other part of it... STO isn't out. There's no confirmation on exactly what's in there. Dominion Wars has been out for a few years. -- sulfur 19:15, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Why image: to file:? I know that's the current nomenclature, but since the system still recognizes image:, why update them? Is there a technical reason or just aesthetic? I'm not questioning you doing it, just wondering if it's something I should do too when I feel like it. Setacourse 17:16, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Items with "File:" don't always show up on the "what links here". Items with "File:" do. Why? Idaknow. *sigh* -- sulfur 17:21, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::I have also been wondering about that, and this is gtk info. Can we get a bot to change them all, or would that break something? - 17:27, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :A bot would be useful. I've just been changing them when I'm updating something else on the page (like all of the production staff image renames this morning). -- sulfur 17:29, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Edits Thanks for the edits, thats quite embarassing when I dont utilize the Editing Tips on the left side of the page lol cheers -PrfctDrk PS. how do i format the Signing of edits? :-- ~~~~. See the "edit tips" at the bottom of the edit window, or the "This is a talk page. Please remember to sign your posts" bit above the window. :) -- sulfur 19:12, December 10, 2009 (UTC) WonderWorks Inc. I'm truly thrilled with the stuff you've found on WonderWorks Inc., great finds...However I'm wondering if Andrew Probert was actually part of Price's crew, I seriously doubt that, as far as I've read upon the subject he was in the employ of Paramount ...Kind regards,--Sennim 22:18, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :According to the one article I read, it suggested that he worked with BPMM and moved to Paramount from there. Perhaps the wording on that section of "members" should be altered a bit to suggest that it's a list of people that have worked closely with BPMM/WWI? -- sulfur 22:21, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Would work for me--Sennim 22:30, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Ah, I finally found some confirmation about Proberts status during STTMP...He was then in the employ of "Robert Abel and Associates" as concept designer/illustrator, as he confirms in this older interview --Sennim 14:45, April 14, 2010 (UTC) proper merge/rd Should I just have left Clearance alone? Is what you did better because the contributor can now see his/her contribution in Security clearance's history? Just curious. Setacourse 20:57, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :It's generally fine to do what you did. Other option is to use the template to let us know what needs be done. -- sulfur 21:21, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Aye and thanks. Setacourse 21:24, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Hobus/Supernova Hey, Sulfur. Please give me the chance to finish merging the information from the articles before you edit them. Thanks! :) --From Andoria with Love 00:01, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Merge them at the other end first. Makes for a much cleaner look in the history. Thanks! :) -- sulfur 00:11, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Good point. I'll try to remember that in the future. (Now watch me do it again next time. :P) --From Andoria with Love 00:19, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :The main reason I went in and merged them is because I've personally forgotten to do the merge after the fact a couple of times, as have a couple of other admins here. Makes for an amusingly stupid page. :) -- sulfur 00:21, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Image categories bahhhhh yah i know shame on me.... Thanks for the clean-up... again... I'll get it some day :P--Jlandeen 06:57, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Just wanted to drop a quick Thank You on the improvements you made on the pages I made. Couldn't have done it without you ;) --Gemberkoekje 21:44, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Page title Thanks for fixing that. Could you tell me how you did that? When I tried to just create the page after posting the deletion template it came up as a bad title error.--31dot 00:17, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :The "move" command. :) -- sulfur 00:17, December 18, 2009 (UTC) You mean, create a page at another title, and then move it? (It sounds like I'm asking dumb questions but I just want to be clear.) :) --31dot 00:27, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Occasionally the template has issues with ' in titles. Why? No idea. Why it works sometimes? No idea. Best way is to look at your URL and fix the title so that it is "correct" and see if that works. If it does but it's at the wrong place, just move it (without redirects) to the place where it should be, and it should fix things. -- sulfur 00:28, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Gotcha. Thanks :)--31dot 00:30, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Ana. Shock Sorry....lol. Oops :-/ It was a good idea in theory.. :No worries. -- sulfur 14:08, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Indenting Out of curiosity, why did you outdent my reply? I was replying to you. Setacourse 14:47, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Never mind. I see now. Should've looked there first. Sorry! Setacourse 14:50, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Minor edits Btw, I've noticed that all your recent edits have been marked as . It's not a big deal, but you may have unintentionally checked "Mark all edits minor by default" in My Preferences -> Editing. Setacourse 20:11, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, since 90% of my edits are minor, I did mark that. Intentionally. :) :You'll note that more significant edits are not marked as minor. Generally. -- sulfur 20:43, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Ah, I consider anything that changes content "major" or significant, but as I said, no big. Just wanted to make sure you intended it. :) Setacourse 21:26, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ISBN So, you sure that the second one is the real ISBN?- JustPhil 18:28, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :More certain than the first. But still not 100%. Heh. The "new" ISBN seems tied to more instances of that book than the first one is. As an aside, check out for indent levels. :) -- sulfur 18:31, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Hey... Hey, what was with that snide remark on the dizziness page? I worked really hard to get all those references on that damn page. The least you could have said was, "hey, thank you, Delta2373. Maybe you could just change the way some of the references are worded." Please show a little more consideration next time. --Delta2373 23:32, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :Fine. Good work. Don't make every sentence look the same. Hard to read. :) -- sulfur 23:36, December 28, 2009 (UTC) cardassian breast This was not itended as a wiked remark. The existance of breast IS a mammalian character, you'll find that in any biology book. As the article was listing points that likened cardassians to reptiles, so it seemed logical to point that detail out. regards. --Raminagrobis 12:26, December 31, 2009 (UTC)